


【泉レオ】Он-дракон

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 西幻背景魔法师泉x骑士leo





	【泉レオ】Он-дракон

“你有事瞒着我。”

月永レオ闷哼一声，右手把握紧的剑丢开好远，刚才被偷袭的刹那他杀心骤起，但下一刻就意识到了来者是谁，放弃抵抗顺从地被对方压倒在湖边湿润的草地上，泥土里潮湿的水腥味攀上躯体，架在他脖子上的匕首泛着冷光，被压倒的人丝毫没有被威胁的自觉，反倒将唇角一挑带出几分锋利的笑容，两颗尖锐的虎牙泛着锋利的光茫，他把声腔拖长到漫不经心的程度，“我没有必要什么都告诉セナ吧？”

濑名泉低下头注视他，寒冰结成的湛蓝眼眸带了些审视的冷意，月光下银发衬得皮肤几近透明，妖异得不像人间所有。

真好看，比月亮还要美丽。月永レオ忍不住走神，一阵似是血液逆流的难耐冲动窜过尾骨，他抬起手便将魔法师的兜帽扯落。匕首还抵着他的喉管，只需轻轻一下血浆便会肆意崩泻而出，也许，不，肯定会弄脏濑名泉的脸，那也还不错。他的手捧着濑名泉的脸颊，不轻不重地摩挲着，下一瞬便抬起上半身吻上那双薄唇——当然，濑名泉的匕首收的很及时，只留下道浅浅的血痕。骑士撬开了魔法师的齿关，毫不客气地在口腔内部逡巡而过，舌尖在水声中交缠得紧密缠绵。动情的似乎却只有半阖着翡翠绿眼眸的骑士，濑名泉一边应付着他的纠缠，冷静地抬起拇指擦过对方脖子上被他划出的血痕，魔法师的手套也沾上了血迹，同样是那只手抚上月永レオ的橙发，动作轻柔地像是在抚摸猫柔软的毛皮，直到他用另一只手把对方用力推回地面上。疼到是有一点，但对于身经百战的骑士来说完全不值得在意，反倒是别的感觉更加难熬，他舔了舔嘴唇，场景重现，濑名泉居高临下地看着月永レオ，左手拣回匕首在自己的衣服上擦拭两下，雪亮的匕首贴着月永レオ的脸颊，映出他碧荧荧的眼眸和肆意到凶狠的笑容。

“你真的不打算坦白告诉我？国王大人？”

他倒也没打算等回答。

匕首离开月永レオ的脸颊，尖端在他胸口停留两秒。那把匕首是月永レオ送给他的，原意是让他自保，用在这倒有了些异样的自作自受感，濑名泉握着匕首的手果断地刺下去，顺着中线缓慢下滑，把他的衣服整齐划开成两半，没有碰到对方的皮肤一点，与他平时处理材料的干净利落别无二致。半夜从酒馆跑出来骑士未着正装，一身单衣跑到郊外的湖边来，虽然他行事任性但绝不是这种放松警惕的人。到底发生了什么不能告诉他的？濑名泉压下心中的疑问，月永レオ有了拒他之外的秘密这一点就够让他烦躁了，更何况，这家伙肯定是遇到了什么危险的事情，不愿意把他牵扯进来。前因后果都思考清楚的濑名泉望着橙发凌乱却还露出挑衅笑容的月永レオ反而更加气闷，他挑起唇角，眼眸暗沉下去，不愿意说，待会也不得不说出来。

“脱掉。”

他把手递到骑士面前，想也知道不是用手，因为他的双手早就被魔法师的术法禁锢在地。橙发碧眼的青年勉强抬起背，探出一节鲜红的舌尖尝试丈量距离，牙齿咬上那一层薄薄的手套，如果濑名泉配合的话倒还好脱，可才被惹怒的魔法师明显没有这么好心，手指扣住他的下巴和嘴唇，恶意地伸出夹住舌尖，那双手套上便沾满了他的唾液，和之前的血液混在一起糟糕得一塌糊涂。月永レオ配合着他的恶趣味，心虚还是觉得好玩他也不清楚，反正这样的セナ也难得一见，说起来还是他赚了，他终于咬住了手套，狠狠一甩头把白色的织物褪离濑名泉的手。眼角泛红的骑士含住他的手指，在口腔内细细舔舐过一遍，尖锐的犬齿不经意地磕过表皮，橙发青年缓缓吐出，在指腹的位置咬了一下，绿眼睛上挑看着他，“セナ。”

“好。”银发魔法师期上他的嘴唇，亲吻的同时解开月永レオ的裤子，蹭过膨胀的火热性器，湿润的手指找到后面隐秘的穴口，没过多犹豫便探入其中，软肉熟悉地凑上去讨好献媚，濑名泉毫不留情地推开它们向前推进，刻意避开了敏感点，抚摸着泛出水的内壁把那水声搅得更加粘腻缠绵，渐渐到可以容纳三根手指抽送的地步。

月永レオ并不好受，前端未被触碰便硬得发挺，后面的敏感点被对方故意避开，却还要若有若无地剐蹭过，尾椎骨蹿升上一股刺痛，接着是肩胛，他绿色的眼眸流传过一丝金芒。不会、不会在这时候吧。他心头滑过不安的预兆，隐约有些后悔刚就不应该故意逗弄濑名泉。不过现在也没办法了。快一些，要快点结束。他抬起腰迎合着对方的动作，束缚的手让他不好使劲，手指无意间戳过敏感点的刺激又让他的腰一阵发软。

“就这么想要吗？”自然是发觉了他的主动，银发青年在他耳际笑了笑，含住他的软骨轻咬一番，“所以你到底在隐瞒什么，连我也不能说的？”

对方不答，倒是讨吻讨得更加起劲，后穴也越加火热甚至有规律地收缩起来，这是打定决心不配合了。不过也没关系。

濑名泉抽出手指，未等他感到空虚更加粗壮的灼热便抵住了翕张的穴口，试探性的顶撞后直直没入。月永レオ抓紧了手边的杂草，在濑名泉一下下的进入中，强烈的快感海潮般冲刷着他的理智，看不到却能想象到，对方的性器是如何撞开泛红的穴肉朝更深更让人难以忍受的地方前去，而他的身体很是配合地泛出一股又一股淫水，渴望着对方再用力一点，再过分一些征服他。一向骄傲的骑士在遇到魔法师之前从未想过臣服于某人身下，身为骑士他的效忠对象也只有他自己，他即是这世间最伟大的王。但是现在他甘愿丢开他的剑，任由对方占领他的身体，把他的理智和冷静都碾碎成泡沫，除了发出暧昧的喘息声和呻吟外什么也做不到。如果是别人敢对他动一动这样的念头，他的剑早就将那人的头颅砍下。只因这个人是濑名泉，是他的所爱之人。セナ、セナ……月永レオ闭上眼，嘴唇微动一遍又一遍默念他的名字。

“セナ！！！”

被顶弄到最敏感的位置，他忍不住叫出声。濑名泉吻了吻他的眼皮，大发慈悲地解开了他手上的禁锢，他得以搂住他的脖子。濑名泉抱着他换了个姿势，他坐在他怀里，由于自身的体重性器不可避免的地又刺入几分，他隐约有被贯穿的恐惧，前端却愈加兴奋地抵着对方的小腹，把对方的衣服弄得一塌糊涂。

“不公平……”

月永レオ嘟囔着，濑名泉只是把裤子解开了，自己却被脱得干干净净，甚至连衣服都被划破。他伸手去扯他的外袍，试图脱掉这些碍事的东西，濑名泉在他的乳尖上拧了一把，微微的酥麻感让他停下手倒在对方怀里，湿润的橙发和发热的脸颊一下下蹭着濑名泉的脖颈，银发青年按着他的后脑，手顺着脊椎一路下滑，抚摸着他光裸的脊背，骑士受过不少伤，但是他的身体上却什么痕迹也没有留下，因为每一寸伤口他都亲自为他治愈过。早在他们认识没多久，他便已经把对方的身体都摸遍了，擦枪走火也是意料之中，更何况从对上这家伙的绿色眼眸的那刻起他就确定了对方爱上他了，因为他也同样。这样的人，竟然也在和他说什么，没有事事告知的必要吗？濑名泉的眼眸愈加深沉下去，手指挑着对方的脆弱点按压揉搓，颈下三寸，肩胛骨，肋下，腰际，他再清楚不过。月永レオ只觉得他手指尖抚过的每一寸皮肤都在发烫，不由得从嘴边逸出了一声呜咽，牙齿磕在对方的脖颈停留，他很努力地克制自己不要咬下去，舌头舔舐着那一小块皮肤，直到对方沙哑着叫出一声れおくん，他终于还是忍耐不住了，牙齿狠狠地刺破表皮，他尝到了鲜血的味道。

不对劲……

身体内部传来灼热的刺痛，几乎要将他整个人撕裂开，濑名泉停下动作搂着他焦急地询问，可月永レオ听不清楚，只有疼痛感鲜明得像是数十把利刃洞穿身躯，潜伏的，他不安的秘密挣扎着要从他的身体里脱出，再睁开眼睛时，他翡翠绿的双眼已经转成纯粹的金黄，如同冷血动物般的无机质感。濑名泉抚上他脸颊侧的冒出的一星半点的鳞片，“就是这个？”

“上一次，杀了那条龙之后……”

与恶龙缠斗过久,自身亦成为恶龙；凝视深渊过久,深渊回以凝视。*

在月永レオ深入洞穴手刃巨龙之后，他就发现了自己的身体有些奇怪，是巨龙的诅咒，他杀了它，而最终将变成他的同类。

濑名泉按了按他的肩胛骨，里面似乎有还在酝酿等待时机生长出来的双翼，月永レオ颤栗了一下，“所以你原来打算一直瞒着我？瞒到什么时候？”他的声音听起来很是危险，想也知道这家伙无非想的就是在彻底失控之前离开，能找到解决的办法最好，找不到，他也就不会再回来。为了不连累他？濑名泉冷笑一声，用力地将还在对方体内的性器向上捣，动作又凶又狠，激起对方一阵破碎的哭吟声，几近灭顶的快感要把他们二人同时淹没，连呼吸也做不到。没有被触碰前端，月永レオ就已经高潮了，浓白的精液溅在他黑色的衣服上，甚至有那么些弄脏了濑名泉精致的脸庞，他擦了把脸，凑上前去亲吻月永レオ金黄的眼眸，“待会会把你弄得更糟糕的，不会放过你的。”

“セナ，不害怕吗？”

“哈？就算你变成龙也得乖乖被我睡，反抗无效，听懂了吗？”

濑名泉按住他的腿根，不管对方高潮后的不应期，毫不留情地再次捅入，破开颤抖的穴肉，高频地进出着，把月永レオ最后一点力气都压榨干净，除了软软的呜咽声之外一个字也吐不出来，自然那些想要抛下他逃走的事情也忘得一干二净。

银发蓝眸的青年注视着他的恋人，“你总该记得自己是谁的所有物吧？”

“听好了れおくん，别想着一个人离开，我们一起找办法。”

“如果没有，你彻底失控的时候，我会亲手杀了你。”

月永レオ眨了眨带着水光的眸子，金黄色慢慢褪去，可以看出一丝幽凉的荧绿，他弯了弯唇角，吻上他此生至爱，”好啊。“

**Author's Note:**

> *引自尼采


End file.
